Saviour
by AliceJasper28
Summary: Rosalie had a bad relationship until Emmett saved her from him. Read my author's note please
1. Chapter 1: Highschool

**Chapter 1: High school.**

"Rose come on!" Royce tried to kiss me.

"I'm not doing it!" I cried.

"Yes you are!" He tackled me to the ground and started to rip my prom dress off.

"Royce Stop!" I screamed kicking as hard as I could.

"Hey! Get off of her!" I voice boomed.

"You don't want to mess with me!" Royce yelled.

"I said Get off!" The man ripped Royce off me.

"Oh god.." Royce's eyes went wide.

"Leave!" The tall muscler man pointed towards the gym.

"T-thank you" I shivered.

"Here take my jacket." He took of his tux jacket and handed it to me.

"Thanks, what's your name?" I placed it around my shoulders.

"Emmett, what's yours?" He smiled sitting next to me.

"Rosalie." I blushed.

"I'll give you a ride if you want?" He played with the remains of my dress.

"Please." I sniffed.

"Come on," He held out his hand for me. I took his hand and he lead me to a jeep.  
>From then on Emmett and I got closer and closer.<p>

"Rosie, Are you sure?" Emmett looked down into my eyes.

"Yes." I looked past him towards the police station.

"I'll be with you all the way," He wrapped his arm arund my shoulders.

"All the way?" I squeaked.

"All the way," He lead me in.

* * *

><p>"Rosalie Hale will you marry me?" Emmett leant on one knee.<p>

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I let him put the ring on my finger then leapt into his arms.

* * *

><p>"I do," The words flowed out of my mouth.<p>

"You may kiss the bride."

Emmett kissed me deeply placing his hands on my cheeks.

Everyone cheered.

"I'm happy for you sis." Jasper hugged me.

"Thanks Jazz." I smiled.

"Congrats!" Alice, Jasper's girlfriend hugged me.

"Thanks Al."

**What do you think so far? I'm going to complete this!**


	2. Chapter 2: Plans

**Plans**

"What do you think?" Jasper looked at my stomach.

"About what?" I placed a pillow covering my stomach.

"Starting a family moron!" Jasper rolled his eyes.

"You know my answer." I growled.

"Sorry I forgot.." Jasper mumbled running his hands through his wild blonde hair.

"Hey Rosie, Hey Jazz." Emmett came through the front door.

"Hey baby." I smiled.

"Alright love." Jasper laughed.

I rolled my eyes and got up to give Em a kiss.

"Ow." I collapsed.

"Rose?" I heard Jaspers voice.

"Rosie!"

* * *

><p>I tried open my eyes but they were just too heavy.<p>

"Whats wrong with her?" I heard Emmett.

"We don't know yet."

"Oh." I heard a thud.

"_Emmett!_" I wanted to shout.

"How is she?" Edward, Emmett's half brother asked.

"They don't know anything," Emmett's hand gripped mine.

"Oh, I'm sorry Em."

I tried with all I had to open my eyes.

"Rosie?"

"Emmett?" I groaned.

"Rosalie!" He kissed me.

"I'll get the doctor." Edward ran out.

"What happened?" I pressed my forehead agaisnt his.

"You fell." He sighed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"We have your test's back Mrs McCarhty." A tall man smiled.

"Well?" Emmett held my hand.

"You're pregnant!"

"Oh my god!" I looked at Emmett.

"I'm going to be a daddy?" Emmett grinned.

"We're having a baby!" I wrapped my arms around Emmett.

* * *

><p>"What do you want the baby to be?" Alice sat next to me in the hospital bed.<p>

"A girl." I smiled looking into her laptop.

"I'd love a boy," She smiled.

"Was the baby a boy before?" I sniffed.

"Yes.." She let a tear out.

"Oh Al I'm sorry," I wrapped my arm around her.

"It's okay." She smiled clicking on cribs.

"Oh thats beautiful!" I pointed at the third one down.

"Oh gosh!" Alice gushed.

"Hey girls." Edward came in. He had redish brown hair and green eyes, he was in good shape for a 27 year old.

"Oh Eddie I have a girl I want you to meet!" Alice giggled.

"What's her name?" I eyed Edward.

"Isabella, Bella for short." Alice clicked on to her pictures.

"She's beautiful.." I looked at the brunnett girl with chocolate brown eyes.

"Let me see then!" Edward came around. "Woah."

"I knew she was your type!" Alice approved of her choice.

"Better than my cousin." I looked over at Edward.

"Mhm." He winced.

"Sorry I know you don't like talking about Jane..." I sighed.

"It's alright." Edward looked at the picture. "How is she?"

"I've not talked to her since the almost wedding." I sighed.

"Oh." Edward looked away.

"Anywho!" Alice hopped up. "I've got to go see you later Rose."

"Bye!" I smiled.

"Has Jazz?" Edward looked at me.

"Yes." I sighed. "He found her pregnant with Alec's baby, a year ago."

"Oh."

"Don't worry!" I rubbed his arm.

"I'm not."

* * *

><p>"So it's a?" Jasper bounced in his seat.<p>

"A girl!" I squealed.

"Yay!" Alice hugged me.

"Congrats!" Jasper hugged me with one arm.

"She's going to be spoilt." Edward nudged Emmett.

"Hell Yeah!" Emmett laughed.

"So how was your date?" I asked Edward.

"Good she's real nice." Edward slouched in his seat.

"Translation Smokin' hot!" Jasper chuckled.

"That too." Edward rolled his eyes.

"She is hot." I giggled.

"Mhm She went out with a hot guy but they broke up!" Alice huffed.

"What was his name?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Jacob." Jasper smirked.

"Jacob.. Jacob Black?" Emmett sat forward.

"Yeah?" Alice frowned "How?"

"He was one of the best football players!"

"Oh yeah.."

"Is this girl Bella?" Emmett turned around.

"Yeah."

"Jesus." Emmett mumbled, I wacked him on the head hard.

We all laughed and talked about baby plans for the rest of the day.

**Do you like? Well keep reading for more!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Bella

**sorry for any spelling mistakes. **

**Chapter 3: Meeting Bella**

"Right Rose be nice to Bella!" Jasper scowled.

"I will!" I groaned.

"Good!" Jasper chuckled.

"Just because I don't like new people..." I started.

"She's coming!" Alice squealed.

"Hyper little pixie!" Edward rolled his eyes as he walked in.

"Hi!" Alice litteraly pounced on the poor girl.

"Hey Alice!" She gasped as Alice let her go.

"You get used to it," Jasper smirked.

There was a pop as Alice smacked his head.

"Hi Bella, I'm Emmett!" Emmett pulled Bella into one of his bear hugs.

"Hi!" She squeaked.

"Em, Don't squish her!" I rolled my eyes.

"Haha Sorry!" He let go of her.

"Hello, I'm Rosalie." I waved.

"Hello." Her eyes almost popped out of head.

"Alright Bells?" Jasper wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm good." She blushed sitting next Edward.

"I think you scared her Emmett." I smirked.

"Me? Never!" Emmett chuckled.

"It's fine I just didn't expect you to be so welcoming." She blushed brighter.

"Yeah well I'd be told off if I wasn't nice." I eyed Jasper.

"Huh?" She frowned.

"Rose isn't good with new people, I wonder how she'll handle her daughter..." Edward trailed off.

"EDWARD!" Emmett Growled.

"It was a joke chill bro!" Edward held his hands up.

"Well I'm going to work I'll see you later." I stood up and pecked Emmett's cheek.

"Bye sweetie." Emmett walked with me out the door.

"Be good." I whispered.

* * *

><p>I sat in my office tapping my pen absently as I thought about my baby girl.<p>

"Hey Rose how's the baby?" Carmen my boss poked her head in.

"Hi, The baby's great, how's the twins?" I smiled as I placed a hand on my huge belly.

"They're good.." She smiled.

"Is there something you needed?" I asked.

"Oh yes, I wanted to ask you when you would like your maternity leave?"

"In two months if that's okay?"

"Cool, I'll see you later!" She waved.

"Bye." I sighed.

I patted my belly and thought how in 3 months she'll be born.  
>I walked down to my red sports car in the inside car park.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey baby welcome home!" Emmett kissed my forehead.<p>

"Hey hun, What are you trying to cook?" I teased.

"Burgers.." He rolled his eyes.

"May I help?" I giggled.

"If you give me a kiss, right here." He pointed to his lips.

"Hmmm, Yes." I kissed him on the lips deeply.

"Alright you can," He winked.

"Alright move out of the way!" I giggled taking over.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Emmett chuckled as he left the kitchen.

"Who is it!"

"I think you should see for yourself,"

I walked out into the hallway.

"Garrett!" I grinned and hugged him.

"Hey Rosie!" He laughed.

"How's Kate?" I let go.

"She's good, and how's your little baby in there?" He smiled.

"She's good." I giggled.

Garrett stayed for dinner and talked 'till 8 o'clock and left saying he'd bring Kate by soon.

* * *

><p><strong>This took me a long time because I've hurt my wrist so this is the best I could do until next week :**


	4. Chapter 4: Baby plans

**sorry for any spelling mistakes. **

**Chapter 4: Baby Plans**

I parked my red sports car infront of the baby store, four blocks from my office.

"Welcome to Baby Bunnies! What can I help you with today?" An over excited man greeted me at the door.

"Oh Hi, I'm looking for some baby girl things?" I bit my lip.

"Alright follow me!" He smiled and walked towards a very pink section.

"Thank you," I smiled as he walked back towards the door.

I started to look at some clothes, then moved onto toys, and then the essentials.

"Hey Rose!" Emmett walked over.

"Hi, What took you so long?" I pecked his lips.

"That man that reminds me of Alice was hitting on me." He chuckled.

"Well look I found some clothes!" I grinned showing him a little pink dress.

"Thats pretty! Our daughter's going to be spoilt!" He grinned back.

"She sure is!" I patted my belly.

"That's a nice crib." He pointed to a wooden crib with a pole that hung pink curtains.

"Oh it's beautiful!" I gushed.

A women with a bored expression came over.

"Can I help with anything?" She asked lazily.

"Yes we'd like that crib." Emmett pointed at the crib.

"Alright if you would come with me and I will give a slip to fill out with anything you'd like deliverd." She moitned us.

* * *

><p>It was saturday, I was sat with Bella and Alice in the baby's room while the boys put the stuff together.<p>

"It's a beautiful crib Rose!" Alice grinned eyeing Jaspers butt.

"Stop staring at my brother's ass!" I groaned.

"Sorry!" Alice giggled.

"I have to admit Jasper you have a nice ass." Bella giggled from beside Alice.

"Gross!" I rolled my eyes.

"If it helps we both get it from Ma." Jasper chuckled wiggling his butt for us.

"He's right there," Emmett laughed taking a drink of his beer.

"Lunatics!" I giggled.

"What about me?" Edward chuckled.

"You have a nice chest!" Bella winked.

"Oh really?"Alice wiggled her eyebrows.

"I have to see this!" I turned to face Edward.

"What?" His eyes widend.

"Take your shirt off!" Alice bounced.

"No way!" Edward held onto his shirt.

"Fine!" Alice pouted getting up.

"Alice don't" I smirked.

"I guess I'll have to do it for you!" Alice pounced on Edward pulling his shirt up.

"You're strong for someone so little!" Edward frowned.

"Wow Ed you work out!" I giggled. Alice made a whistling noise.

"Yeah well it runs in the family.." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Emmett is this true?" Alice giggled.

"Dunno," Emmett shrugged.

"I meant my dad's side!" Edward huffed pulling his shirt back on.

"Guys are you nearly done?" I complained getting up.

"No sorry babe." Emmett chuckled.

"Aw well I'm bored!" I huffed.

"So am I!" Alice stood up.

"Of course you are!" Jasper rolled his eyes.

"I guess I'm bored too then." Bella smirked.

"Are you feeling left out?" Edward teased.

"Yes!" She laughed.

"Well then let's go shopping!" Alice clapped her hands.

"Actually I'll stay here!" Bella started to crawl away.

"Oh no you don't!" Alice grabbed her shirt and tugged her.

"Alice!" Bella yelled as Alice pulled her downstairs.

"Oi! Bring her back in one piece!" Edward called.

"Alright!" I giggled.

Despite Bella's protests we managed to buy some clothes for her.

"What 'ya get?" Jasper smiled as we walked into the baby's room.

"Clothes for Bella!" Alice sang kissing his cheek.

"It was funny watching her pout!" I giggled sitting beside Emmett and the new crib.

"Why would you pout your a girl right?" Emmett raised his eyebrow.

"I don't like being spoilt!" Bella whined.

"Which is insane!" Edward rolled his eyes.

"It's not insane!" Bella pouted.

"It is!" I giggled into Emmett's side.

"I agree it's insane!" Alice sat on Jasper's lap.

"Whatever!" Bella sighed.

"I want to spoil you though!" Edward complained.

"I don't need it!" Bella huffed.

"I do!" Alice chirpped.

"Burns a hole in my pocket though.." Jasper chuckled.

"Mine too." Emmett looked at the ceiling innocently.

"You enjoy it!" I smiled.

"Yeah its fun.." He kissed the top of my head.

"I need to pee!" I squealed and rushed to the bathroom.

I walked in looking at my feet.

"Did you pee?" Emmett grinned.

"No," I sniffed.

"Aw Rose, come here!" He held his arms open.

I sat on his lap and sulked.

"Why so sad?" Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't pee!" I wailed.

"It's okay maybe next time?" Emmett rubbed my arms.

"I wanted to pee that time!" I cried.

"Being pregnant's weird." Bella sighed.

"Why?" I sniffed.

"You cry about things and have to pee alot." Bella replied bitting her lip.

"I have to pee alot?" I frowned.

"Yeah you kinda do." Jasper answered.

"Is that normal?"

"Completely!" Alice smiled.

"How do you know?" Bella asked.

"I-" Alice started to cry.

"Oh sorry Al!" Bella hugged her.

"It's okay," Alice hic-coughed.

"Ow." I mumbled.

"What is it?" Emmett frowned.

"I dunno..." I place a hand on my belly.

"Rose how far along are you?" Jasper asked.

"Next weeks my due date why?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I think you're in labor." He grinned.

"I am?" I gasped.

"Oh my god!" Bella stood up.

"OW!" I gasped clutching my stomach.

"Okay Rose can you stand up?" Emmett asked his breath hot on my ear.

"I-I think!" I was grabbed by two pairs of hands and helped to my feet.

"Rose I'm going to carry you downstairs." Emmett Whispered in my ear.

"Okay..." I whimpered.

I felt Emmett's strong hands agaisnt my knees and on my back.  
>He took me downstairs and put me into the passenger seat of his jeep.<br>Everyone had brought down the things we needed and filed into the jeep.

"How you feeling Rose?" Bella asked rubbing my arm.

"Okay at the moment." I sighed relaxing into the seat.

**Suprise! I hope you liked this chapter, I do but it took me a long time to write.  
>Please reveiw!<strong>


	5. Author's note Please read!

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys sorry about this but I'd like to tell you that i'm going to take a break from writing but I will continue so don't worry but if you have any questions jsut send me a message and I will try to answer.  
>Thank you!<br>AliceJasper28**


End file.
